(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to tennis or similar rackets of the type having metal or wooden frames with typical ovaloid shaped head portions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior rackets may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495 and British Pat. No. 18,519.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495 a Lacrosse stick is shown wherein the frame member of the head portion is angled inwardly on one side toward the webbing of the head and adjacent its end.
In British Pat. No. 18,519 an improvement in tennis or similar rackets can be seen to include a V-shaped ridge on both front and back surfaces of the frame extending outwardly on the horizontal axis of the frame to reduce its air resistance when the racket is swung through the air.
In applicant's racket an end portion of the racket, normally the top end portion of the frame forming the head, has an inclined surface forming a ramp that a ball can easily roll upward thereon. The arrangement is such that the ball can be "picked" up with the racket. The construction of the prior art rackets does not permit such a function.